negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Zelos
About Design, character Zelos is a gray dinosaur, with red spines coming from his head and yellow/ goldfish rings on his neck, tail, and arm, but he also has dark shoes. Zelos is the teammate of Vileon, a powerful Weegee, Zelos is often fighting along side of him, similar to Phantoeegee and Galaxion. Zelos is usually overconfident about his strength causing him to get owned, as shown in Epic Universe Next Generations, but with Vileon fighting alongside him it shouldn't be much of a problem. Abilities Zelos can headbutt his enemies, fire lasers from his mouth and can transform into his dark form or "evolved" form and dark evolved form. Although he usually only transforms into these forms when he's enraged. Zelos was also shown to have Ultra Rage just like his master. Role In Negative Protein Zelos will be fighting alongside Vileon in Negative Protein season 3 against the heroes and possibly even the other villains such as Photohon, Galaxion, Phantoeegee. He was killed by Photohon in season 3 episode 10. Role in Weegee Chronicles Zelos in Weegee Chronicles, although he doesn't have much screen time he's Vileon's minion, who was sent to fight against Yushee, but he does not make an significant appearance later on. Although he does later in season 3. Relationships with other characters ~ Vileon Vileon is Zelos's master and his best friend basically. When Zelos screws up Vileon is there to aid him. He saved Vileon from potentially dying, or just massive damage. ~ Vileon's enemies When Vileon is attacked Zelos will protect his master, no matter how strong the person who attacked them are. ~ Chronos Zelos started off enemies with Chronos, because he attacked his master. Which Zelos tried to attack Chronos, but ???????? blocked Zelos and countered. ~ ???????? Zelos didn't even expected ???????? to interfere, and when he did Zelos was shocked, and possibly even a little scared. ~ Galaxion Zelos is enemies with Galaxion, because they are enemies with Vileon, and they need the Time Gear from them as well. ~ Phantoeegee Zelos is also enemies with Phantoeegee, because they are enemies with Galaxion, and they need the Time Gear from them. In Season 3 episode 4 they seem to hate each other for attacking each others masters. ~ Negative Seventy Five He hates Negative Seventy Five because he was attacking his master Vileon, he saved his master from an attack from Negative Seventy Five by warping in front of Vileon. ~ Photohon Zelos is enemies with Photohon, because he's also enemies with Vileon. So trys to protect his master, but they fused. Although they were both killed by Photohon who also killed himself in the process of killing them both. Facts * Zelos was the very first requested character Red Star ever requested. * Zelos was also the very first character that was made by scratch for the Weegee chronicles series (even though the redesign was made by Epic Universe). * Zelos is based off of the character Yoshi from Nintendo. Category:Villains Category:Deceased